Goodnight
by Dustbunny3
Summary: One-shot. Gen. Monologue. Rebecca decides to put Teddy to bed.


Disclaimer: Own _YGO!_? Not even in her dreams

A/N: I used to despise Rebecca. Now I'm fond enough of her to join her fanlisting. In retribution for my occasional trash-talk at her dispense, I decided to write her a little something. It's a rather sorry little something… but a little something still.

.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.

How long have you been with me, Teddy? Almost since I was born? Yes, of course. You're in all the early photos, all but my first. But in every shot after that, there you are. You've been with me all this time, patient and understanding. I can't remember you complaining even once. That shows good character. I appreciate all the time you've given me.

That's why it's so hard for me to say this.

I'll always have a place for you in my heart, of course. You've been my best and only friend for all these years. I've hugged you, played with you, talked to you, yelled at you, beaten you. And yet you've always stood by me. Through all that, you've stood by me. Not many would. It was big of you.

Still, it's come to my attention how much our relationship hinders me. It's one thing to throw off my opponents with innocence, but my colleagues are talking behind my back. They're laughing. I'm not one to give into the pressure of images, but I need to have respect. I'm a child prodigy, after all. I should be praised, not ridiculed.

Now, don't give me that look. I know how bigheaded this all must sound to you. I know because it sounds that way to me. But it is a bit more than that. I'm getting on in my years, you know. Some things just aren't proper after a certain age, after a certain level of maturity has been achieved. I'm so very sorry, Teddy, but you're one of them. I'm not a little girl anymore. And, really, you're no spring chicken yourself. Not long from now, if we keep all this up, you'll be limp and ragged. I'm doing you a favor.

There you go with that look again, that unwavering stare. I wish you would say something, not just look at me that way. It's not even that you look angry or sad, because you don't. But I know you. You're trying to make me feel guilty. Well, forget it. I've made my decision and you won't change my mind. I don't care how pathetic and lonely you look. It's my choice and I've made it... Stop looking at me that way!

... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you. You know how my temper is at times. Heh, you know better than anyone else. You usually get the worst part of it. And yet here you've tricked me. I'm cuddling you the way I decided I wouldn't anymore. You're a sneak, no matter how trustworthy you usually seem. You even went through a smack in the head to do this. It's a lovely gesture, really. I appreciate how hard you're trying to stay with me. Really, I do.

But it's inevitable, you know. Eventually you won't be able to fool me anymore, Teddy. Yes, I can see it in your eyes, the realization. You may be good at hiding your feelings most of the time, but I know you well enough. Just as well as I do, you know this can't last. It won't be long before this charade has to end. Not that I want you to get to thinking that I'm pleased with the idea. I'm not. But some things are just meant to be a certain way.

Yes, you understand. I can tell. You may still be giving me the cold shoulder but I know that you do... What's that look for? Oh, of course. You're right, Teddy, it is partially because of him. How can Yugi see someone who carries around a stuffed animal as anything but a child? Well, I _am_ a child, but he doesn't have to see me as one. Now, now- don't start. I don't want you to go blaming him for this. He's a very small part of this overall. Well, maybe not a _very_ small part, but not that big. Like I said, it was always inevitable. Why not get it over with?

You still won't talk to me. I guess I can't blame you. I didn't exactly give you much warning. This must come as a shock. I'm sorry... Wow, it's so late already. This little meeting took longer than I intended. I need to get to bed soon. And don't even ask. Yes, I'm still hugging you, but that doesn't mean a thing. Never mind that I, a child genius, am speaking to a toy bear. We're over, Teddy. Cold, hard fact.

Although... maybe one more night together wouldn't hurt... No. Absolutely not. The sooner this is done with, the better and less painful. That's just how it is. Wow... how long has it been since I put you into a box? I don't think I can remember a time. But there's a first for everything, Teddy. You're going into this box. It's not like anything bad will happen to you inside. You're just going to be put on the shelf. You've been there before, right? Just never in a box... Jeeze, this is harder than I thought. I hope that makes you realize that this is no parade for me either.

The least you could do is talk to me, Teddy. You could say good-bye if nothing else. You must have a few choice words you want to let slip, at the very least... Nothing? Have it your way then. It's strange, though... I can't read your expression anymore. It seems so blank all of a sudden, Teddy... Teddy? I'm about to give up my childhood to a box on a shelf here, say _some_thing!

... Hmph, okay then don't. See if I care. I won't waste my time arguing with a teddy bear. If you want to be stubborn, be stubborn in the box- on the shelf. I have to get to bed. So there, stupid toy. Although... you aren't too hot in there, are you? Maybe it's too stuffy? I could get another box... Still no answer? Okay, then, Teddy. Have it your way... Why won't you talk to me! And what's with your eyes? Why are they so blank, Teddy? Answer!

You... you're not real. You're just a toy. A bunch of cotton and polyester and cheap stuffing. You have no mind, no feelings, no life. You don't have any of that. I knew that, of course. I always knew... But why make it so obvious all of a sudden? Oh, well. No use waiting for a response from a toy. I'm just going to have to put you away. Sorry if it's... well, you don't know the difference. You're not afraid of the dark. I can close the lid on you. You don't care, you can't.

Wow, it's gotten so much later. Time flies, I guess. Well, I'd wish you sweet dreams if you could have any. Goodnight anyway, Teddy.

_"Goodnight, Rebecca..."_

.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.

Rebecca: That... made no sense

Dustbunny: It made _some_ sense

Bunnydust: No, it didn't

Marshmallow: Love? Hate? Like? Confused? Other? Leave a review!


End file.
